Un Momento de Debilidad
by Grisell
Summary: ONE SHOT! El Cell game marcó la vida de todos, Vegeta perdió sus ganas de pelear, y No. 18 se encuentra con la pregunta de ¿Qué hacer ahora con su vida? Un día ellos dos se encuentran y... sigan leyendo. Para Yushi Cerisier por haber sido el review no. 150 de "La Era dorada de los Saiyajin"


_Este fic está dedicado a Yushi Cerisier, amiga mía y seguidora de mis historias. Hace poco en mi fic en curso "La Era Dorada de los Saiyajin (Re-edición 2014)" prometí que al review no. 150 le haría un One shot de lo que ese usuario quisiera. La ganadora fue Yushi precisamente, y pues, querida Cerisier espero y te guste tu premio. _

_Y estimado lector, espero que esto sea de tu agrado_

**UN MOMENTO DE DEBILIDAD**

_POV 18_

Quitar la bomba que había en mi cuerpo… cuando escuché al enano calvo pedir ese deseo al dragón… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Sin esfuerzo podría matarlo en ese instante y él… ¡Me salva!... no lo entiendo… ¡Ni tampoco me interesa!

Ahora que todo acabó después de lo de Cell… no sé qué hacer con esta nueva vida… el maldito científico por fin está muerto, Gokú está muerto, Cell fue destruido y ya no puede hacerme nada… ¡Diablos! ¿Qué hacer?

Si me dedico a destruir a los humanos como lo hice en el futuro de Mirai Trunks, él mismo, Gohan o alguien de ellos me matarían sin problemas, incluso Vegeta… Vegeta

_Modo Narrador_

Apenas hacía unos días que Cell fue derrotado por Gohan, la paz reinaba nuevamente la Tierra sin embargo, ese día la vida cambió para muchos de los involucrados en el Cell game:

Mr. Satán se adjudicó la destrucción del monstruo, por lo que si antes de eso ya era popular, ahora él simplemente se había convertido, injustamente, en el salvador de la Tierra

Gohan quedó huérfano de padre y Milk se convirtió en viuda, una viuda embarazada de un niño que crecería sin su padre. Los Guerreros Z por consiguiente se quedaron sin su gran amigo, lo mismo Bulma.

Por su parte, el príncipe de los saiyajin había perdido su espíritu de lucha, ya no entrenaba y se podría decir que había caído en una depresión, pues se levantaba tarde, comía menos de lo acostumbrado y solo pasaba el día frente al televisor.

Y cierta androide que había enamorado a primera vista al mejor amigo del recién fallecido héroe, pensaba cada día qué hacer ahora con su nueva vida, libre de la bomba que el científico malvado que la reconstruyó había implantado en su interior.

_POV Vegeta_

Otro día más en este estúpido planeta con estos estúpidos humanos… No sé porqué no me he largado de una buena vez de aquí… Ese imbécil de Kakarotto, sacrificar su vida para salvar este absurdo planeta… ¡VAYA IDIOTEZ!

El muy maldito superó nuevamente sus poderes, y peor aún, su maldito hijo es aún más fuerte que él… y que yo… ¡Estúpido Kakarotto! ¿Por qué tenías que morirte idiota? ¡ME DEBES MI PELEA! Yo… ¡YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN! Me debes mi honor como guerrero por haberme superado una y otra vez… ¿PORQUÉ DEMONIOS NO VUELVES A LA VIDA PARA SER YO QUIEN TE MATE DEFINITIVAMENTE? ¡ME LA DEBES KAKAROTTO!

Y esta mujer vulgar y escandalosa que no deja de hablarme y querer animarme según ella… no me interesa pelear… no me interesa ella ni el mocoso… un día sólo… me iré de aquí… mañana me largo de aquí

_POV general_

Habían ya pasado 2 semanas desde el Cell game, y ese día, el príncipe no aguantó más el estar todo el día en la Corporación Cápsula. Hoy no estaba como para ver televisión, así que simplemente voló sin rumbo fijo, hasta llegar a una desértica región montañosa.

Vegeta aterrizó a la orilla de un risco, simplemente observaba el lugar, extendió una mano hacia las demás formaciones rocosas -¡Bah! No tiene sentido- dijo para sí mismo mientras las ganas de lanzar un ataque se esfumaban tan pronto como habían llegado

-¿Tu tampoco sabes qué hacer ahora?- dijo una voz femenina

Vegeta volteó para encontrarse con la mujer que hizo esa pregunta -¡Hmp! ¡Vaya! Pero si es la chatarra con forma de mujer- dijo burlonamente

-¡Pero qué grosero eres Vegeta!- reclamó la rubia -¿Acaso así saludas a todos los que se te acercan? No me sorprende porqué no tienes amigos- dijo ella

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos -¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que quieres que te destruya, porque si es así puedo cumplirte tu deseo sin problemas- dijo él

No. 18 simplemente pasó de largo al príncipe, quedando de espaldas a él –yo tampoco sé qué hacer ahora con mi vida- dijo ella

El príncipe volteó -¿Viniste aquí para decirme eso? Te comento, que mi profesión es la de príncipe guerrero, no psicólogo- dijo burlonamente

La androide volteó para encarar al príncipe –Idiota- dijo ella

-Pensé que estarías con ese insecto calvo, como fue tu héroe salvador- dijo el príncipe con sarcasmo

La rubia le miró irritada -¡Krilin es un tonto!- espetó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y sin darse cuenta, un extraño carmesí tenía sus mejillas

El príncipe carcajeó sonoramente -¡Eso no tienes ni que decírmelo!... por algo es amigo del imbécil de Kakarotto- exclamó entre risas

-Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho reír Vegeta- dijo la androide

-No te acostumbres chatarra- dijo el príncipe

-Idiota- contraatacó 18

-Máquina obsoleta- dijo el príncipe, que sin esperarlo ni darse cuenta, se vio enfrascado en un apasionado beso con aquella rubia que hacía algunos días estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida, rompiéndole incluso un brazo

Comenzó una intensa lluvia, tan intensa como los besos que el saiyajin y la androide se propinaban, devorando y saboreando sus bocas, sintiendo el aliento del otro mientras la lluvia les empapaba

_FLASHBACK_

Desde aquella explosión en la cámara de gravedad, cada noche Vegeta se escabullía en la habitación de Bulma, donde compartían excitantes y apasionados momentos, ya hacía 2 meses que tenían esos apasionados y furtivos encuentros, y esa noche no era la excepción.

Una vez que terminaron, la peliazul acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho del príncipe –Te amo Vegeta- dijo ella

El príncipe no respondió, sin embargo, puso su brazo sobre el cuerpo de su amante de un modo protector

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

El príncipe se detuvo en seco -¡Basta!- dijo fríamente

La androide le miró molesta -¿Qué te pasa Vegeta?- preguntó irritada

El príncipe dio la media vuelta y avanzó dos pasos –me largo de aquí- dijo él

-¿Acaso no eres tan hombre como para estar conmigo Vegeta?- preguntó 18 totalmente irritada y a la vez, retando el orgullo y la virilidad del saiyajin

El príncipe volteó hacia la rubia, posó sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos en los fríos y azules ojos de la androide, cerrando la distancia entre ellos –escucha linda- dijo con voz lúgubre, sosteniendo con sus dedos el mentón de la androide –No me excitan las chatarras- dijo con firmeza

Los ojos de la androide temblaban de furia, quiso abofetear al príncipe, pero la mano del saiyajin le detuvo -¡Eres un imbécil!- espetó con rabia

-¡Hmp! Si me disculpas- dijo el príncipe mientras daba unos pasos hacia la orilla del risco –Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer como para discutir estupideces contigo- dijo el príncipe para después salir volando de aquel lugar a toda velocidad, dejando a 18 sumamente molesta

-¡MALDITO VEGETA! ¡Estúpido!- gritó completamente rabiosa por el desaire del príncipe –Y yo también… no sé qué diablos pensaba al buscar a ese imbécil- se reclamó a si misma antes de irse volando de aquella región montañosa. Y sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, la rubia había llegado a Kame House

Bulma se encontraba en la cocina, se había servido un té de limón, pero sólo se había dedicado a revolver el agua con la cucharilla del azúcar –Vegeta- suspiró con melancolía, le preocupaba el estado de ánimo que su príncipe había tenido desde el cell game, y ese día no había sabido nada de él

El sonido de la puerta junto con la ráfaga de aire que entró por un momento, sacaron a la científico de su tren de ideas, volteó -¡VEGETA!- exclamó mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se acercaba a su príncipe, su cara se tornó en enojo -¿EN DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABAS SIMIO ESTÚPIDO? ¡ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR TI! ¡Mírate! Estás empapado…- sus reclamos y preocupaciones fueron silenciados por el ataque de los labios del príncipe, quien simplemente estrechó contra él a la científico y la besó fogosamente, devorando la boca de ella, introduciendo su lengua en la boca femenina y mientras sus manos iban y venían por la espalda de la peliazul, robándole el aliento

Hicieron una pausa para respirar -¿Dónde habías estado Vegeta?- preguntó en débil reclamo la peliazul, siendo silenciada nuevamente por los apasionados besos del príncipe, quien bajó por el cuello de la científico, besándo su cuello y hombros como si quisiera comerla

-¡Ahhh… Vegeta…!- gimió la científico cuando sintió una de las manos del príncipe introduciéndose bajo su camiseta de tirantes

El príncipe hizo una pequeña pausa –Tendré que hacer esto más seguido para lograr que te calles- dijo burlonamente con un tono de voz endemoniadamente sensual mientras tomaba las piernas de su mujer y las aferraba a su cintura

Llevó a Bulma contra la pared, rasgando la ropa interior de la terrícola quien sólo gemía de placer, excitada por las maniobras de su príncipe, para entonces, el saiyajin se había desabrochado los pantalones. Atacó nuevamente el cuello y los senos de su mujer con mucha pasión y lujuria, pero a la vez de modo suave, leyendo la respuesta corporal que provocaba en ella con cada beso, con cada caricia

-¡Aaaahhhh si! ¡Ooooh Vegeta!- gimió Bulma cuando sintió la virilidad del príncipe resbalar en su interior, que ya estaba bastante húmedo debido al apasionamiento con que su príncipe había llegado a ella

-Mujer… mi mujer- gemía el príncipe mientras entraba y salía de su compañera, gozando aquella sensación de la calidez y estrechez de la feminidad de ella rodeándole, mientras saboreaba sus pezones y acariciaba la delicada piel de la científico

Las bocas de ambos volvieron a encontrarse, fusionándose en un profundo beso mientras el saiyajin seguía entrando y saliendo de la intimidad de su mujer. En medio de ese beso, Bulma emitió un grito, ahogado por el mismo beso que compartía con su hombre, y ante eso, el príncipe no pudo más, y ambos llegaron juntos a un gran orgasmo

Se quedaron unos segundos quietos, mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban -¿Subimos a mi cuarto?- preguntó Bulma aún agitada

El príncipe sonrió maliciosamente –Eso hubiera sucedido aunque no lo preguntaras- dijo Vegeta para entonces, sujetar a su mujer y subir las escaleras con ella, literalmente colgada de él, cuidando de no despertar a Trunks que dormía.

Por cierto, los padres de Bulma, habían salido de viaje.

-FIN-

_Yushi, espero te haya gustado tu One Shot, gracias por ser mi review no. 150 en "La Era dorada de los Saiyajin" _

_Saludos!_

_Pueden seguirme por facebook en mi página "Vilandra y Odette" (_**facebook punto com / VilandraOdetteVegeta**_) ahí subo lo nuevo de mis fics, además de cosas divertidas de Dragon Ball._


End file.
